Divergent: An Unforeseen Event
by the501stclonetroops
Summary: I explain it all in the authors note in the beginning, but basically teens 100 years before the events of divergent are kept alive in tubes and are told later to go to Chicago and live/ expand humanity back into the wastelands. This will be an OC/Tris pairing, sorry for those who like Tris/Tobias. Possible lemons in the future, but tell me if you actually want them, if not, I won't
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey there guys, how's it going, welcome to my newest and first ever fanfiction story. I have been thinking about writing this kind of story for a while now, but haven't had the chance to actually write it on paper or what, but none the less, on with the story. This is the Divergent world as we somewhat know it, with a few exceptions. The first is that Four did become a leader of Dauntless, but when the Initiation comes around, he volunteers to train the transfer initiates while Eric takes over for that small amount of time. So what that means is that the whole concept of the lowest ranking initiates will become factionless is not in this story, and there is a reason for that, trust me, you'll see it along the way of this first chapter. Anyways, that's the main piece that I wanted to tell you, anyways, on with the story right?**_

All I saw as I woke up was bright lights. Like when your parents turn on the lights in your room in the morning, yeah, like that. But this time, it wasn't your parents that turned on the lights, because they were already on. As my eyes adjusted to it all, I looked around the room I was in, which was actually a corridor. I noticed these capsule looking things all along the side of the walls to each end of the corridor. As the light finally grew bearable, I noticed something, each capsule was occupied by another person, most of whom I know. Then, I hear this hissing sound coming from each and everyone of them, and the doors pull forward and then upwards. One by one teenagers, all of them, started to fall face first towards the ground before they caught themselves. Most started to cough up a storm, while the rest either were breathing hard, or threw up whatever they had in their stomachs. As I looked at everyone, I noticed that we all had plain white shirts and pants, with a few exceptions of shorts. As they all got their senses back, the door to my right made a sound as if a lock door was being, well, unlocked.

The door opened up to another hallway with three more doors, each having a sign above them. i took a somewhat leadership role and was the first one through the door into the hallway. I took a closer look at the signs, the one to my left read ' _Boys Locker Room'_ the one to my right read ' _Girls locker Room'_ and directly in front of me was the final door that ha d a sign that said ' _Exit'_ and underneath that worlds flashed across the bottom that read ' _Will open when all have changed'_ I turned around to look at all those that were behind me, each and every person there was a teenager maybe no more than 16 years old. I put on an almost neutral face as to address them all.

"Okay people listen up. I don't have a clue what is going on at this moment in time, but I can say that I want to get out of here. So, all the guys will go and change, same with the girls. I don't know how the inside of the locker rooms looking like, but just adjust to it all. Once everyone is finished changing we will all meet back right here in the hallway. Go on." and with that, each went their own way, and I made my way into the Locker room.

Once I was inside, I could see that there were lockers along the sides of the room, and a row down the middle of the room. Upon closer inspection, I saw that each and everyone had a name on the front, all in alphabetical order. I looked down the isle for my name and found it. 'Jeremy M.' I could see that it had a thumb print identification lock on it, so I placed my thumb on it, left it there for a second or two, then the locker hissed, and cracked open. I pulled the locker door open, to find a black and grey camo long sleeve shirt, with solid black pants. I then noticed a duffel bag behind the clothing, so I reached for it and unzipped the bag. I looked inside to see 2 more sets of cloths, same style, but I also say 2 canteens for water, about 10 MRE's, and finally, a Colt Model 1921 Thomas Sub-machine gun, with 5 magazines. The M1921 looked factory new, never tested before. Before I could grab it, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see my best friend, Jason. He gave me a smirk and brought me into a hug, which of course I returned.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Jason had asked me. I knew he was joking, so I humored him for a bit.

"Nothing much, just waking up, what about you?" he gave me another smile, one that showed he liked times like this. "Same as well.

"You have any idea where the hell we are at this moment in time?" Jason had asked me, but like him, i had no fucking clue, so I gave an honest answer.

"I got no fucking clue right now. If I had to guess, and this is just from all the games and movies that I've seen before, maybe underground? It's the best guess that I got for you right now, but let's just wait for the rest of the people to get dressed and then we'll head into that room, maybe see if we can get any answers." After I said that, Jason had just looked at me, smirked, and shook his head, and I had a feeling I knew what he was about to say to me.

"Can I ask, when the hell did you start to become all bossy and a person to take charge of situations? Most of the time you left that to me, or the others in PSA when it came to the whole leadership tests and whatnot, but hey whatever, it's a nice change for once. I always thought you fit the role better, you being all charismatic and whatnot." I knew what he was talking about. From the last that I remember of the time where I wasn't in a God forsaken tube, I was in a school program called Public Service Academy. In the program, we learned everything that had to do with Public Service. That also included military, as technically it was public service. So when the opportunity to take a course that had to deal with the military, well, we took it. I felt most of the leading to others that were in our squad, so now that I'm taking a leadership role in all of this, is just ironic in a way, to me at least, I don't know about to you that are reading this.

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures, and right now, I don't see you taking the lead right now, nor did I see others wanting to take charge, so I felt that it was a choice I had to make. Anyways, it seems like the others are ready, so let's get this show on the road." Sure enough, the others were just waiting, most were in the same kind of getup that the guys were in, just that the shirts were of course for girls, and the pants were a bit baggy because I can only guess that it was to make it easier for them to move around. Anyways, we waited another minute or so, and when the rest came back out of the lockers, we made our way through the exit.

As we walked through, we entered into a garage of sorts, only instead of seeing your normal van, or trucks and whatnot, we say military vehicles such as heavily armored trucks, Humvees, and I even saw 2 tanks, both old school, like World War 2 era, only extremely retro fitted with modern day tech and more than likely, much more fuel efficient than they were back during the 40's. I took a closer look, and say that the controls of it all were severely dumbed down for even me to drive, and let me say that I will. One of the tanks was a Sherman, and the other was only the best of all tanks, the Panzer VI Tiger, so I am excited to say, I will ride that sucker into battle any day, but as me and Jason say, we are Infantry first.

As I am looking at the tanks, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, that I see the others looking at a big screen against the wall. I moved away from the tanks, and joined the others, with me pushing my way to the front. When I did get to the front, the screen had a women just patiently waiting, as if she knew I would take the longest to arrive.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we can begin. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dr. Ackles, but refer to me as Sharon. You may have some questions that you want answered, or are wondering where you are at this time. You are all in an underground bunker that was designed to keep 50 to 100 people in a cryogenic tube and keep them under for 100 years, maybe more. You were all chosen to be in here, not because of who your families are or your accomplishments in life, but because of your genes. You see, you may not remember what has happened 100 years ago, so let me explain. The World had went through a major food drought that was world wide. Plants died and the animals were starting to die off as well. A natural response to such a situation would be to self preserve. The United States, United Kingdom, Germany, and Russia were the last major powers in the world to still have order. Other nations fell into chaos. But, this meant that the reaming powers were going to face off one another for the worlds remaining resources. The end had come, when the powers waged war, and destroyed the rest of the planet, but the ones with the strongest genes survived. You all had some of the best genes a person could ask for, and so your families, before the end had come, brought you all here, and said goodbyes, but they perished in the fires. Now, it is up to you all to help replenish this once beautiful Earth to its former glory. You have been given these vehicles along with tons of supplies to support all of you for years to come. You also have what we call a "Garden of Eden" plant reserve kit. In this kit, you have the remaining seeds of all the fruits and vegetables that have been destroyed. Fear not, for you are not the only survivors that made it through. you are all currently 50 miles outside of Chicago, one of the last few cities that were left in better conditions than most. You will travel to Chicago, and make contact with the survivors. You will all be kept together and you will thrive with these people. The people of Chicago, have decided that they would all be divided into factions, Dauntless the Brave, Candor the Honest, Abnegation the Selfless, Erudite the Smart, and finally, Amity the Kind. All of you will be sent into Dauntless, and you will train with them, learn their ways, and help them expand back into the unknown regions of the world. I pray that you will succeed. God bless."

At that moment, an explosion flashed in the background, and the screen cut to black. I stood there, just trying to make sense of what Sharon had said to us. As I turned around, I could see some people were crying, or just plain old spaced out, and I couldn't blame them. To hear that we are all 100 years into the future is insane, but I had to face the facts, suck it up, put on a brave face, and help out those that need it right now. I went back to the tanks, got up onto the Panzer, and decided that I would try and give a speech to those that desperately needed it right now.

"Everyone, listen to me right now. I know that what we have been just told, seems very far fetched, but we must also see that this is what our lives have come to, and that we need to move on. I know that we want to grieve for our families that we will never see again, believe me I do. I had a sister and a brother, younger than 10, and I was supposed to protect them, but I failed, and I will never forget them. But that does not mean that we just give up. We will survive this, we will thrive, and we will live on so that our families are never forgotten, or that their sacrifices were in-vain. I saw we fight, we fight for what we believe is right, we fight for our families, our friends, and those that are standing right next to us, at this moment in time. I won't give up, as long as I have your support. WHO'S WITH ME?" Everyone gave a cheer, most were still crying, hell, I know I was, but we still were going to make the best of it all. We had started to load up into the trucks, made sure all of the supplies were there, made sure we weren't forgetting anything or anyone, I had Jason drive the Sherman, where as my friend Joseph would drive the Tiger and I would be the operator of the tank and tell everyone what to do over the radio.

As we were doing this, the floor shook, and we started to rise up, like an elevator. Most of us were done getting in the vehicles, when the top opened up and sunlight came down on us. Once we reached the top, I gave a look around, and saw just red desert all around me. For a moment, all I could think of was ' _Great, I can never get enough of God damn deserts!_ ' then I gave the signal for the trucks and humvees to start up. Once they were, I look at teh map that was provided to us, and we moved North to one of the last cities in the United States.

 ** _Time Skip 2 hours_**

As we were moving along the desert, I could see the city, and I noticed that there was a huge fence that was surrounding the city, well, if you can call that a fence, it was all pillars that just had parts sticking out at intervals, no real connection. Anyways, we got closer and closer, till I noticed something weird, I could see greenery in front of the city, and I could see that it was life. I became excited as this meant that the people here could grow their own foods, and that we could save the "Garden of Eden" kit for later uses. Once we made it to the grassy area, we all had slowed down to take in what may possibly be all the greenery left in the world. I then noticed a truck heading towards us, and I took it as a sign that we may be seen as hostile. I told all the vehicles to come to a complete stop, and that we would wait right here for them. As they came closer and closer, I could make out other trucks right behind it, and I had a feeling that these were maybe the Dauntless, as they are the brave.

Finally, they stopped a good 50 yards away from us, and what I assume was their leader, stepping forward with a futuristic looking weapon down by his side. I had figured that he would want to talk first, so I had stepped out of the Tiger, and gave everyone behind me a stand down order, then I made my way towards him.

He stood there, waiting for me, and I could tell that he was tense, but he made a damn good job of hiding it from others. He then decided to call out to us.

"Who are you people, what do you want?" He yelled out to me, as I stood 10 yards away. I could now definitely tell that he was the leader.

"My name is Jeremy. We are survivors of the war from 100 years ago. We were told that One of the last cities was Chicago, and that you were maybe the last humans on earth besides us. We seek asylum, if you would permit this request. I promise you that we mean you or your people no harm in any way, shape, or form." I told him as steadily as possible, I mean, I was damn nervous. He gave me this look of unbelief and I don't blame him in the slightest. He had every right to be suspicious.

"How did you live for so long, you should be long dead." All I could think was, ' _Yeah no shit we should be dead._ ' but i didn't want to give him the wrong impression, so I gave him a better answer.

"We were left in cryogenic tubes that preserved our bodies from all outside dangers. We were told that we were chosen due to our genes. Please, if you would let us in, we could give you a better explanation of it all. I give you my world, and a promise from my family is very important, and will be kept, or may God smite me down now." He gave me another look, and I could tell that he was trying to find any deceit in what I was saying. He finally made his conclusion.

"I will allow you to come into the city, but you must follow the rules, and do what I tell you all. If you make one mistake, I will have my men put you down. Do you understand? Good. My name is Four, I am one of the leaders of the Dauntless faction. You will follow my truck into the city." With that he went back into his truck, and I went back into the Tiger. I gave the order to stand down, again, and to follow the trucks and do as they say.

We were allowed into the city, and let me say, it seemed nice to be able to live in a secured city. The scenery was one that you can tell, was nature taking back what was rightfully given to it by God. We followed the trucks into the middle of the city, and I could see different people all along the streets, either wearing black, black and white, blue, grey, or yellow and red. I could only guess that the colors went with their faction. We finally made it to the center of the city, and we all dismounted. I could hear the whispers all around me, from the people of Chicago, and I could tell, that this has never happened before in the city. Four came by me, and told me to follow him into the building, and so I did, but told some of the others to stay with the vehicles, I didn't want them to be taken for their personal use. I hardly knew these Chicago people after all, better safe than sorry.

 _ **And I am done with this chapter, let me say, that this took a lot of thinking to come up with, and to make it still come together just right. I feel like I did a good job, but I will leave that for you to decide. Please leave a comment/review, whatever you want to call it, and let me know what I can improve on, and what you will think will happen in the next chapter. I love to see if people can guess what authors have in mind for their stories, and I want to see if anyone can guess on what I am thinking of doing for this story. Anyways, for the timeline of all of this, this is taking place about 1 week before the tests will begin, and people are choosing their factions, but I decided to keep all the teens in Dauntless, just to make it simpler. Also, this will be a pairing between my character, and Tris. I know people like the whole Tris/Tobias pairing, and I do too, but I want to make it different. Anyways, it's pretty late for me, so I just want to say good night, have a good day, and I will see you guys in the next chapter. JA NE!**_


	2. A New Place, A New Set of Rules

_**What is going on all my fellow fanfiction readers, my name is the501stclonetroops and today, I have the second chapter for my story**_ **Divergent: An Unforeseen Event _and today is all about introducing the characters to the way of life of the people of Detroit and then making a small time skip just to get to the whole choosing ceremony, honestly it's almost like they are signing a contract with the devil himself when they decide that they should leave their old faction to go to another one. I for one would support whatever my child/children chose, but hey, that is just me. I want to see my children happy. Anyways, I'm just typing away for no real reason apparently so I'll just start with the story._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do NOT own the divergent series or the brand of Dr. Pepper, but I wish I did, it's so good._**

 _Inside the main building..._

As I was walking in, I had my friend Jason to my right, my other friend Rogelio to my left, and finally, my final friend Katie right behind me. As we were leaving the bunker, they elected themselves as my personal body guards in the future, but I insisted that it really wasn't necessary, but they are almost as stubborn as I am. Almost, they will never make my love for Dr. Pepper forfeit. Each of them had their own respective weapons, Jason with his Browning Automatic Rifle, or B.A.R. for short, Rogelio had his MP40, and Katie with her Type 100. As I took notice of their guns, I realized that everything had the same designs of guns from World War 2, just with a bit of modern looks to them all, which I didn't mind. I loved learning about WW2, and I knew almost everything that other people didn't.

Anyways, I had on me my Thomson, with my M1911 in its holster, so in total, we had 4 people that were armed, and were capable in all aspects in case of talks going south, not to mention the tanks parked right outside. We made our way through the lobby to a set of doors behind the front desk, which lead into a hallway, with more doors on either side of the hallway. We passed a few dozen till we turned to a set of doors to our right, the doors had a sign on it that said _" **Interrogation** "_ and all I could think about was ' _Way to keep it subtle._ ' and we were pushed into the room.

The room itself had almost a Greek amphitheater look to it all, with rows of seats going in a half circle, and with a center circle in the middle of the room. I also took notice that the room was occupied with a lot of men and women dressed in black and white clothing, even a few with blue or just black. I came to realize that 3 factions were present at this time in this room. I then noticed that 2 men were pushing a tray into the room that had 4 viles filled with liquid and 4 syringes. If my thought process was correct, then I believe that those are maybe some kind of truth serums? Back 100 years prior, truth serums were all a bunch of fakes, well, at least most of them, but I swear that one had a taste of alcohol to it, I swear.

Before I could think any longer, I noticed that a man in a black suit was walking forward.

"Hello, my name is Jack Kang, I represent the Candor faction. Candor values the truth above all else, and so it is only right that we be the ones to judge whether or not you are telling the truth of what you say, or you are lying and are a danger to us. Let us begin." He then motions for one of his colleges to bring a syringe, which is then injected into my neck. Let the record show that I never licked having shots in my arms, but to the neck, well, I was more than freaked out by this. It was a small pinch,but still, he injects the liquid into my body, removes the syringe quickly, and applies a small bandage to stop the bleed.

"Now, can you tell us your name, date of birth, where you come from, and what is your purpose of being here?" Kang asked, and I could feel this slight tug at the back of my head to tell the truth, all of it, but I just easily ignored it, and answered to the best of my abilities.

"My name is Jeremy, I would like to keep my last name confidential. My date of birth is December 21, of the year 2000. I come from a small town called Thousand Palms Indio. My purpose is to help my friends and myself survive this apocalypse and to start anew in a new area." I could tell right away that people were being skeptical of may answers, especially about my birth date, but I did tell them the truth, except where I come from. I mashed to city names together real quick from a place I visited one summer just to not give everything about myself away.

"How was it that you were able to last for 100 years after the end of the world. Surely you should have died in the end." Kang points out, which is a 'Not shit Sherlock' situation, but I let that comment slide.

"A woman by the name of Sharon explained to us that our families before the end of the war and the world came about, had let people take us away to be put into cryogenic tubes and survive the nuclear blasts, to restart, or in this case, help civilization take back what is lost. The lands have been reduced to almost deserts, but we were given the tools to help replenish the earth with its lost greenery." I finished my explanation, and Kang nodded that we were finished, and said really quick "Thank you for your Candor." and sent me back to the others, calling Jason to come up.

The interrogations lasted all of 30 minutes, with each of us giving similar answers, except for of course birth dates and where we came from. When Katie, who was the last one called up, was dismissed, Kang had left the center to go and talk to a group of other Candor people who I guess made up the jury in this case, I have no clue how it works. they talked for a good 10 minutes, before Kang walked back into the center and grabbed everyone's attention.

"My colleges and I have come to a decision. We believe that these people are not threats to us and that they speak the truth, nothing they have told us was a lie." The whole crowd began to murmur to themselves, discussing the verdict and either giving their own opinions, or just agreed with what Kang had said.

"Now comes the harder part of this whole ordeal, where to keep them. They obviously can't stay out in the fields or go back out to the wastelands, we must decide where they should go." Kang had told the entire audience, and again, murmuring started up, and almost died just as quickly. A man wearing all black came forward and said his peace.

"The Dauntless Faction shall host these young people till the time comes for the initiations. They will then choose where they want to go, and they will make their own choices." He gave a valid point. It looked to me that this initiation process is what determined what you would be in the future, and where you will live, plus everything in between. If all the information that we were told back at the bunker was true, the best place for us to hold out would be at the Dauntless Faction, HQ is guess? I have no clue what they call their areas.

"Then it's settled, these people shall now be apart of the Chicago population, and hopefully, in years to come, we start to restore the earth to its former glory." The leader to the Abnegation faction had told the rest of the audience, and with that, I was set free to go and follow the leaders of the Dauntless faction, and to find a place for us to call home.

We walked back outside to meet with the rest of our group, when we noticed a person in a suit trying to start a fight with one of my friends. He was asking if we truly were from the old world 100 years ago, and when my friend Moises had said yes, he lied saying we were lying. I walked right behind him, and draped my arm over his shoulders as to seem friendly.

"Hey now, come on. I'm sure that there is no reason to fight, what seems to be the problem here?" I sounded as friendly as possible, just to give him this false sense of security. He took the bait as he stopped being so ruff with my friend and tried to explain the situation.

"You see, I was asking this guy right here if he really was from 100 years ago, and when he said he was, I could tell he was lying, you all are lying." He exclaimed the last part louder as to get the most amount of people to hear him. Immediately, I knew his game. He was trying to make us seem like we are a threat to everyone around here, and to make himself more powerful with the amount of publicity he would gain from it all.

"what's your name man? Surely, you have a name correct? Also, what is your faction?" I said still in my 'friendly guy' voice.

"Yeah, I do. It's Peter. Hayes, and my faction is Candor, we can tell if a person is lying or not." He said very confidently. I just nodded, then gave a very had slap to the back. I went from friendly to very serious in the time it takes to say damn.

"Now listen here Peter from Candor. My people and I are telling the truth. We don't lie, and we are looking for a new place to call home. 3 others and I just went through an interrogation where we were proven to be saying the truth. Now, how about you quit with the BS'ing and do something productive with your miserable life. I think scrubbing toilets best suites you character and what you deserve." I said and walked back to my tank, head held high. Out of pure instinct, I reacted. I turned around, grabbed his arm, and did another turn, while throwing him over my shoulder down onto the concrete. He gives out a moan of pain, while I release his arm, and continue to walk away. I get back into my Panzer, have Rogelio start it up, and we follow the vans containing the Dauntless leaders back to their HQ. I can finally relax for a bit, and have, without a doubt in my mind, believe that we are finally where we belong, and can actually help society to head into a brighter future.

 _ **And that is the cut. I am really happy of how this turned out. I obviously could have continued on with the chapter and have them get situated in Dauntless, but I am getting lazy, and so I will just cut that whole thing out with a timeskip and start it back up to where the initiations are done and over with, and the same people go to the same factions, just with these guys thrown into the mix. I'll be trying to write longer chapters from now on, so you guys have more to read in the future, and not these short chapters. Next chapter will be from the start of the initiation program to the end of the first faze of training, so all the way to the fighting your fears part. Anyways, i'll be going now, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will be catching you in the next one. Bye Bye!**_

 _ **'Write On!' -DaisyFan5534 (Go check her fanfics out, they are really good!)**_


	3. The Start of Our Trials

_**Hey everyone, I'm back, and hopefully longer than last time. I had some stuff going on in life such as switching rooms with my siblings, and other things that took up most of my spare time. but with everything settled down, i can put some more time into my fanfics. We last left off with the end of the interrogations. We shall begin after all the initiation tests have been completed, and everyone still goes to the same factions as in the book. I'll just start up the chapter and put as much as I can into it, you know, to progress the story. Also, as the pairing suggests, the pair will be between Jeremy and Tris. She will start off with liking 4 but will eventually be with Jeremy. On with the fanfic.**_

"First jumper, Jeremy! Welcome to Dauntless." I knew 4, or rather, I've seen him around the pit and at the cafeteria with the other leaders, so I knew him. More importantly, I talked to him about our sleeping accommodations and what we could do before and after the whole initiation process. We would train with the other transfers, and some other things that he said not to talk about yet. Right now, I just jumped down from the roof onto the netting, and let me say, if that rush was what it felt like to jump out of a plane, then I so want to create a paratrooper force in the future.

Another thing I should mention, is that before we left the bunker, we were given a flash drive that had blueprints to world war 2 era vehicles, weapons, and everything in between, but of course with a lot of modern modifications made to them. When we opened the files, we started to get to work on producing some of the weapons and ammunition to go with them. I personally have created an StG-44 with enough ammo to have my own personal war if I wanted to. Jason started to order more ammo for his B.A.R. as he likes to go to target practice at least once a day, so he goes through ammo fast. Most of the others tend to just stick with the guns they already have, but others like me want to get a second gun.

Of course, we can't just make these out of thin air, so we had to team up with some of the scientists from Erudite, and get the permission to produce them from the Leaders of Dauntless. With their permission, along with an agreement to produce them guns for their whole faction, as they are the police/soldiers that Chicago relies on for protection. Along with the guns being produced, we have armored vehicles like humvees, and other tank designs beside the Sherman and and the Panzers. Production started off slow as we had to create the machines to build the parts for them, but once they started to get up and running, we started to pump out massive amounts of basically everything per day. Close to 50 guns a day, depending on the design, vehicles are coming out anywhere from 20 to 50, and tanks are being stockpiled right now, with over 100 in stock, and 10 being produced every other day.

All these things have made us a force to be reckoned with. Not only are we producing offensive weapons, we are also producing defensive weapons, such as the Mg-42 or the Browning M1919 machine gun that can be held or be placed in a stationary position. With them in production, it seemed like we were going to be very effective on the ground. With the ground covered, we looked to other areas of production, such as aircraft, though we only have pumped out the P-51 Mustang, but not in the masses, as the whole concept of flying aircraft is still new to the locals, so not much interest besides the people that came with me, which means only a hand full have been made. The one thing that I did like was that I was allowed to have one B-17 Flying Fortress built, and some of my friend have decided to learn how to fly it, so we have an air-force, but not a big one.

Next came the thought of ships, which was immediately put down due to the one simple fact that we don't have an ocean or sea to use them in, not even a lake, so with that thought taken care of, we don't plan on creating ships any time soon.\

"Second jumper, Tris! Welcome to Dauntless." 4 says to the Abnegation girl named Tris. I saw her at the Hub where she walked up to the bowls and cut her hand, dropping her blood into the Dauntless bowl. It seems that it is a very uncommon for a person from Abnegation to leave and switch factions, if the surprised gasps and whispers were anything to go by.

As time went on, more and more people jumped onto the netting, and after the final one, e were split into 2 groups, transfers and Dauntless-born. Of course this year, the transfers far outnumbered the Dauntless-born mostly due to the fact that everyone that came with me, now known as the New-Bloods ( _ **I couldn't think of anything else to call them, so I just went with that, If you have other suggestions then please leave a review with a name, and I'll see which one I prefer more out of the bunch.**_ ) had been put in with the transfers. Once we were split into our groups, we went off in different directions with different instructors, but we ended up with 4 as our instructor.

We were led down a flight of stairs to a room filled with beds, and the washrooms right next to it, but everything was in the open. We had already gotten used to this stuff, well, most of us, but I can tell that the transfers were going to be uncomfortable, at least until they get their own places to sleep, and such. We were all given new clothes, all black. I myself had black cargo shorts, with a black long sleeve that had a hoodie, which I found really cool, and finally, black mid top shoes.

As we were changing, I could see most of the guys sneaking peeks at the girls, and I also noticed that Peter was their, and he called out Tris, who he refers to as a stiff. She seemed the most uncomfortable,and yet the most adaptable person in the room. Once we finished changing, we dumped our old clothes into a dumpster that had a fire going, burning our clothes as to show we had left our old lives behind, and were starting anew. After that pit stop, we were lead into the Pit, and given a brief overview of what was to come during out initiation phase.

After 4 gave us his small speech on how he was our instructor, we were going to be ranked with the Dauntless-born but trained separately, how our scores affect what we do in the future, mostly our jobs, and how we are given a certain amount of credits to spend as we like, but we get more credits at the beginning of every month, so whatever we didn't use last month, will be added on with our new ones, almost like an allowance. Finally, we were led into the cafeteria and had lunch. I sat down next to 4 as we needed to discuss some things about the weapons production, and I noticed how Tris and another girl sat to my left.

"4, I need to talk to you about the next shipment for the ammunition, and when it'll come in. We're starting to run low again." I told him as I made my hamburger.

"Again? Didn't you just get another shipment last month? That should have lasted you guys for 3 months, how did you go through it all already?" He asked me with a shocked look on his face. It's true that we had been given a large shipment, but it's also true that we love to go shooting and have competitions among ourselves to see who is a better shooter. I always come out in the top 3, with Jason wither 1 above me or 1 below me.

"Hey now, don't get angry, you know we love to shoot our guns. Also, we need some maintenance on the tanks, took them out for a spin, and the engines were shot to hell, again, not our fault." This had happened almost weekly by now, riding our tanks, ans then messing them up, getting them repaired, and restart the cycle. 4 just sighed, gave a nod, got up, and walked away.

After he left, I focused back onto my burger, but noticed that the other 4 at the table were looking at me. I gave them a weak nod, and started to eat my burger. As I was eating, I could see one of them debating whether or not he should ask a question, so I swallowed what was in my mouth, and looked at him waiting.

"What did you mean by 'going shooting' and taking 'the tanks out for a spin'? Are you one of the people that came from the wasteland?" I could tell he was a bit more than nervous, but I showed them my friendly smile, and nodded my head.

"Yeah, that would be me. You might also know me as the elected leader and representative of the New-Bloods. My name is Jeremy. It's nice to meet you. Who might you 4 be?" I asked them as normal and friendly as possible as to show that i didn't mean any harm or anything of that nature. I could see them visibly relax as they heard my relaxed tone, and started to be more comfortable in their seats.

"My name is Will, this to my left is Al, in front of me is Christina, and next to you is Tris. You were also the first jumper right? I saw you volunteer." I again nodded my head, gave them a small smile and just listened to them continue whatever they were talking about before I drew away their attention. Lunch went on as usual, but at the end of it, the leaders of Dauntless came out on top of the catwalk, addressing the new initiates, and giving them a round of applause that the other members followed suit in, and raised us up like at a concert.

 _...Next Morning..._

I woke up to something banging against a metal bar. I opened my eyes to see 4 there with a pipe, as awake up call telling us to get ready for the start of our training. We all started to get ready, and I noticed that Tris seemed uncomfortable changing around the others still, so I decided to try and help her out a bit.

"Hey, Tris, do you need some help? I can grab a towel or something and cover you while you change, unless you want me to get Christina to do that." I said, with again, my nice guy voice. She gave it a thought, but nodded weakly, and so i grabbed my sheets, and I was sleeping next to her, and raised them up. People sent looks our way, but a quick glare from me told them to shut up and look the opposite way. A lot of them go the message, and went to minding their own business. There were, of course, some that decided to be idiots and call us out.

"Nice legs there stiff, didn't think Abnegation had girls like you in their." Peter said aloud, with his 2 goons laughing at the comment. I sent a really dirty look to him that promised pain and anguish in the near future. He shivered under my glare, but tried to act like he didn't care, which didn't work at all as he was walking funny. Once Tris was done changing, she gave me a small thanks and I just smiled back and nodded.

We all finished changing, we left to the training room, which was a huge room, almost like a warehouse, with mats, punching bags, and other things that involved with our training for our initiation.

"Today we will be starting off with learning the fighting style we shall teach you, it doesn't have a name, but it uses some stances from prewar martial arts." 4 had told us as we were preparing to learn them, but as he should us the stances, I could easily see that it was an almost bastardized version of the Muy Thai fighting style, but I say almost cause it just has to many openings in the form to be of any use. I planned on using everything I knew from when I was taking Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu when I was in my last year of middle school, and my first year of High school.

After 10 minutes of showing us the basics, and following his lead, we all paired up and practice, or I should say some of us, the New-bloods along with myself practiced some of the stances we knew from the martial arts classes that we were in and had shown to the others. Some had taken to BJJ, others were taken to Muy Thai, and a few others learned from Rogelio Tai Quan Doa. The training room was filled with heavy breathing and the sounds of people hitting the punching bags, which are oddly shaped by the way. Just then, Eric, the substitute leader in place of 4, comes in, and I immediately knew the guy was trouble.

He carried himself as if he was the Emperor of the Universe, or something like that, but I didn't care for him. He had piercings on his face, along with tattoos all over his body. He had this cold look in his eyes, but when his eyes found 4, he gave him a glare that promised death if he was allowed to kill anyone he could at his whim. He walked up to 4, and started to talk to him about other things that more than likely dealing with things related to the the politics of Dauntless.

As they were conversing, I was training with my friend Jason and practicing our Jiu-Jitsu, when Tris and Christina walked up to us as we were practicing the straight arm bar. Jason had me in the arm bar, I tapped out, and we got up to address the two girls next to us.

"What kind of fighting style is that? It looks so weird." Christina started off, and I had a feeling that they just wanted an excuse to stop using the horrible fighting style that the Dauntless was teaching us. I just gave a small smirk and decided to reply to her question.

"It's called Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. The whole style is focused and grappling and taking the fight to the ground. You really want to try and gain control of your opponent as to limit them in the way of fighting back, unless they also know Jiu-Jitsu. Watch us." Jason stood across from me, and we got into our stances. Jason opened his legs up a tiny bit as to give him room to moving in any direction, but not leave him to open to attacks, but he still has some hole in the defense that can be exploited. I myself keep my legs close together, but not to where I can't react to any type of fighting I might have to take part in. I drop my arms to my sides, but tense to start fighting.

We stand there for about 10 seconds, then Jason goes for my midsection, but messes up, as he still is getting used to using Jiu-Jitsu, and his head goes to my right side, which I take advantage of and bring my arm underneath his neck, and grab my right hand wit my left, while keeping my arm close to my body as to not allow him to get out. From there, I fall backwards towards the ground, and bring my legs up to his sides and get the full guard, and finish it off my pouching his lower body away, and bringing his head/neck up towards me, choking him. After a few seconds of struggling, he taps out, I let go, and we stand back up.

"That was called the guillotine choke, basic I am cutting off his ability to breath, and if he didn't tap out, he could have passed out or even died from it. Jiu-Jitsu is a more defensive type of martial arts, at least in my opinion." Jason nods to what I am saying, but I can tell, he's just trying to not make himself look like an ass in front of the two girls. He never was one to talk to girls and not offend them in some way shape and/or form.

As I was done explaining the move, 4 and Eric came closer to us and announced that they wold be having people spar to see our progress in our hand-to-hand combat skills. He called us all to one of the sparing arenas, and started to call out those that would be fighting. He called Al and Will to the arena, Al with his bigger build has easily overpowered Will and put him on the mat in a matter of seconds. He helped him up and walked him to the infirmary. Next up was Jason and Katie. The match lasted all of 20 seconds with Katie using her smaller body to her advantage, and moving behind Jason, putting him in a rearguard choke, but because Jason has more muscle, he forced his way out, and put Katie in an arm bar. Katie taps out, and they shake hands, say good match, and walk off talking about how to improve.

"Next match, Jeremy versus Peter. Fighting will begin when I give the call." As he finished, I started to walk towards my side of the mat, and Peter was at his side. I could tell he was a bit shaken up with having to fight me, but him thinking he is all that is man, pushed aside those fears, and took up his stance. I gave him credit, he had balls, but I didn't give him credit for trying intimidating tactics. He started by taunting me, trying to get under my skin. He called me an outsider, how I didn't belong anywhere, etcetera.

While he was doing his thing, I was looking for weak points in his form, and noticed that his right leg was further out then it should be to have a balanced stance. I took advantage, faking going to the right, then quickly moving left, making him go off balanced, and made him trip forward. When he was getting back up, I got the rear guard, but didn't start to choke him right away.

I slowly applied pressure against his neck, slowly closing off his ability to breath, then stopping it all together. While he was struggling to escape, I made my thought know to him and to everyone that could hear.

"Now listen here you little piece of crap, no one cares what you think. No one cares how you feel about something. You are a rat, only coming out into the light when you can get caught doing something you aren't supposed to. You exploit others to do your dirty work, and I hate people like you. If I were you, I would drop out of the initiation phase right now, before I decide to make you leave, and definitely NOT in one piece. Now tap out before you die from oxygen deprivation." With that, he tapped out, I let him go, and walked back to Jason and the others. I could tell more people were afraid of me now due to me showing no mercy to others that I hate.

As I was walking back, I noticed Jason tense, and to me it was a signal, I was being charged at from behind. When Peter went to punch my head, I ducked at the last second, grabbed his outstretched arm, through him over my shoulder, and stomped on his arm, breaking it in the process. As I dropped it, it bent at a weird angle, and he tried to cradle it, crying out in pain with each movement he two lackeys went to his side, picked him up, and took him to the infirmary,but I knew that he would have to drop out, as he couldn't participate in the training like everyone else.

Once I walked back to Jason, he gave me a high five, and stood right next to him. I could feel all the eyes from the transfers looking right at me, with wide eyes. I was willing to bet they weren't expecting such brutality from a sparring match. The matches went on and on, with most New-Bloods taking care of the transfers with ease, but those that had the weight advantage were able to overpower some others that didn't have enough experience in their new martial arts.

After what seemed like a few hours, when really it was 30 minutes, the matches were done, and we were dismissed and were left to do anything at our leisure. While most went around exploring the Dauntless compounds, but New-Bloods either continued to practice their martial arts, or go to the shooting range, which Jaso, Rogelio, Katie, and I decided to do.

I took my StG 44 as to get used to shooting it, but I also brought along my Thompson. As I was shooting, I noticed that Tris along with her friends Will, Al, and Christina were walking towards us. I emptied my magazine into the moving dummy nicknamed Sergeant Johnson, as in from Halo. After it was spent, I put the safety on, put the gun down on the table in front of me, took out my earplugs, and turned to address them.

"What's up guys?" I said walking towards them, as to save my ears from the blasts from Jason B.A.R., Katies Type 100, and Rogelios MP40, along with his new M1 Garand.

"You guys are allowed to keep guns? I thought we don't have gun training until 2 weeks from now." Will asked me. I had an idea that he would ask that kind of question, so I decided to answer truthfully.

"Well, these are the guns we came into the city with. They are our personal weapons, and we are allowed to keep them, but we can also shoot them, as long as we reserve the grounds, as we all tend to take up the space." To make my point, I turned around and gestured to the whole Gun range, filled to the brim with New-Bloods. They were amazed at the amount of guns, teens, and bullet casings all along the flour.

"When do we get our guns? What type of guns will we get?" Tris said. I looked at her, but out of amusement more than anything else. She came from Abnegation, so it surprises me that she is interested in guns. "You will be getting the standard issue M1 Garand. It holds 8 rounds in total, and is easily the all rounded gun you can get. You will be getting your guns in the next 2 weeks or so. After your month of training with the M1 Garand, you will be given the choice of either going for a another rifle, a SMG, or Sub-Machine Gun, shotgun if you want to go with that, or even a sniper, you get to choose. That way we get more diversity within the ranks and get more roles to give to others." they looked at me, amazed that we had so many different guns for them to choose from.

"Can you show me how to shoot? Hell, can you show us how to shoot?" Christina had asked, and I thought about it. I didn't see anything wrong with it, so I agreed to show them, and I get my friends to help me. We each took 1 and lead them to different booths, Jason took Christina, Katie took Will, Rogelio took Al, and I was left with Tris. I walked towards where I was shooting, grabbed the Garand that I had with me, unloaded it, and started with the basics. ( _ **To see how to properly shoot an M1 Garand, look it up on YouTube. i am not going to go into detail for this one, or any other ones. These chapters are going to be long, and have large gaps in between uploads, so I can't be held back even more trying to explain how to shoot, reload, and clear up a jam in guns. Thank you for understanding.**_ )

"Now that you have those down, show me how good your aiming is. Also, it helps if you have a firm stance, as this gun has a small amount of kick to it." She took her stance, and aimed down the sights. I stood behind her, with my hand against her shoulder to help support it. As she fired off the first round, she jumped a bit, but her aim was okay for a beginner. She hit the target closer to the center than most would, about the 2nd or 3rd away from the middle. She let out a breath she had been holding and smiled. I knew instantly she was going to love gun training.

We continued like this for a few more hours till it was dinner time. She had gotten used to the Garand, that she asked me if she could try the StG 44. I hesitated a bit, but in the end, I let her shoot it. She had more trouble with it as I left it on full auto so she gets a feel of it, but again, got the hang of it in a flash. All around, our tutoring had made their experience one to remember. As we were leaving however, I noticed that Jason and Christina were closer together than normally, and I smiled to myself, maybe finally Jason would get a girl. he had been chasing another for a while, but didn't have the balls to ask her out before she was snatched up.

We entered the cafeteria and took a table, we all went in line, and got our food. I myself got some slices of Jalapeno and pepperoni pizza, 4 slices to be exact. he nobody else seems to like it so I go ahead and get as much as I want. We grabbed a table, and started to chat about ourselves. After that day, we grew closer together, and almost became a big family. That was the end of the first month of training.

 _ **Hey there everyone, I just wanted to give everyone a big thank you for supporting this fanfic and all that I've done so far with it. I decided to pair up Jason and Christina because I felt like it okay? Anyways, thank you again, and I hope that you enjoy where this is going. Also, yes the whole attack on Abnegation will happen, but this time, only Eric and Max will lead the attack with the traitor Dauntless that will side with them. they will side with Erudite and they will try to kill off those they deem unworthy. Again if you have suggestions for what to call the characters instead of New-Bloods, please let me know, and I'll throw in a scene to change the name. I'll you guys later**_

 _ **"Write on!" -Daisyfan5534**_


	4. Getting Into the Groove of Things

_**Hey there guys, what is up? The name's the501stclonetroops and welcome back to another chapter of Divergent. In this chapter, I would like to say that this story, I put a lot into it, I dedicate most of my time to it, and**_ _ **I'm just kind of sad that this story doesn't get as much traffic as my star wars story. But it doesn't matter, I'll still work on this story just for the fun of it. Anyways, this chapter will continue on with the first stage of training, some arguments that happen in the politics of the Dauntless faction, and move on to stage two.**_

"Hey, Jeremy. You got a second? I need to talk to you." I turned around to see Katie running up to me while I was leaving the training room to go take a shower. We had just finished the training for the day and we were given the weekend off to ourselves so I was on my way to go look outside the compound for a bit, get familiar with my surroundings.

"Yeah, actually I was on my way out to go to the Pier and look at what a lake looks like without water. We can talk there." She gave a little nod and started to walk with me. All the while towards the lake, I noticed that she looked really down, almost depressed even. When we arrived at the Pier and walked towards the edge I, being the good friend that I am, voiced my concerns.

"Hey, what's up? You seem depressed. Is everything okay?" Katie just looked out towards the drained lake. I just stood there, waiting patiently for her to reply. I knew that when she got like this, I needed to let her come to me and tell me what is wrong, and not to pry. The more you pray into her personal life, the more she will sink into herself, and only give you part of the story. You let her come to you, and you'll get all the details, even from the other side of the story. After about 10 minutes, she slowly turned towards me.

"You were right. I didn't listen to you and you could see what I couldn't. He really was using me, just to get closer to _her_!" she yelled at the end. She had started to kick random items that were on the floor. I knew what she was talking about. She was talking about how I told her that her boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, Josh was just using her to get closer to her best friend Tiarra. She didn't believe me, of course, cause he said that he loved her and she believed him. She told me to not bring it up anymore or we would lose our friendship.

Secretly, I love her and I think that I would be better to be with her then Josh, but I didn't let personal feelings dictate my actions. I saw both Josh and Tiarra one day before the war at a family restaurant chatting away, holding hands, and stealing kisses. I tried to show her the pictures I had took, but when she said that last bit, I turned around, walked away, and deleted the photos. If she didn't want to listen I wasn't going to try.

I avoided her for weeks, ignoring her calls, walking in the other direction in the hallways at school, leave my group of friends with some sort of excuse whenever she came by for lunch, completely ghosting her. Eventually, her boyfriend tried to get me to talk, but I told him I knew what he was doing, and he turned bleach white. I threatened to tell Katie, even though I had already tried to tell her, but he didn't know that. He left me alone, and for another month after that, I avoided her. One day she cornered me and tried to get me to talk to her again, but I refused and walked away.

When I look at it now, I know it was childish, but what can I say, I was stupid. Eventually, I warmed back up to her, waving at her in the walls, but never actually talking. It wasn't till the war started that we started talking again. This was mainly due to the fact that there was a serious chance I would be drafted, and I wanted to clear it all up. Now though, she knows what I was talking about.

"Why didn't I listen to you in the first place? Why didn't I trust a friend who had evidence of it all, over again guy who just said nothing was going on? Why?" she said, and she slide down the side of a wall. I just walked up to her, knelt down, and gave her a hug. Immediately she returned it, and just started to cry out to her heart's content. I tried to not let feelings get in the way, as always, I was just being a friend. That was all I was and that's all I'll ever be, and I knew that. Even if she was single now, I still didn't think we would be anything else. As I was thinking this, out of the blue, I felt a soft pair of lips touch mine. She had stopped crying, and while I was thinking, I didn't notice she went to kiss me, but after a small hesitation, I deepen the kiss and we continue to kiss for a minute or two, then we pull away for air.

"I'm sorry." Katie said after a few moments, but I couldn't hear the apology, as I was to in depth with her beauty and her Hazel eyes. He brown hair flowing in the back with the sunset giving it a fire look. All I could do was leaning in again and give her another kiss, which she returned with the same vigor. After a heated make out session, we stopped, and stared out into the sunset for hours, my arm over her shoulders, holding her close to me. I've waited a long time for a moment like this, and I wasn't letting it go any time soon. She leaned into my side, and rested her head on my shoulder, and we just sat there. No words were exchanged, just the comfortable silence of two people finally coming together.

"We should really get back. People will be wondering where we are, if they haven't noticed already. It's about time for dinner." She said, to which I gave a nod, and together hand in hand, we made our way back to the compound. After jumping onto the train, and jumping again onto the roof, and AGAIN onto the netting below, we made our way back to the mess Hall area. When we walked in, all the New-Bloods turned to look, and many had surprised looks on their faces, others had smiles, and few had neutral expressions. Jason was one of the few to actually get up and come to congratulate me on finally getting my girl.

Then, out of no where, I feel an arm grab my shoulder, turned me around faster than I could react, and I get a uncharted to the face. I stumble backwards and shake off the shock. WHen my vision clears, I see another fist come straight at me, but I have enough time to duck under it and move out of the way. When I'm far enough, I see who is assaulting me, and it's Josh. Katie was being shielded by Jason, who moved her out of the way. He knew that this was one fight I would need to fights on my own and win.

As Josh recovers from his missed shot, he goes in for another right hook, but it's sloppy since he's putting his entire body into punch, and I easily avoid it, and actually counter it. I grabbed his wrist with my right, grabbed onto the neck of his shirt with my left, put my leg behind his and push him down to the ground. All the while this fight is happening, I hear both New-Bloods and Dauntless alike cheering the fight on, and I hear my name being called out most of all. Once Josh is on the floor, I get the top mount and start to punch downward. He tries desperately to block the punches, but with so many coming in at once, and with me being heavier on his chest, it starts to take it's toll.

His arms fall to his side, and when they do I stop. I've given him all the pain he could take, and he knows he can't take me in a fight. I get up and start to move away from him and back to Katie. As I do this, I don't notice Josh pull out a long knife, meant for killing. Thank God for my danger instincts, as I turned around just in time to grab the knife at the handle, and pull it away from him. Once he's disarmed, I hand off the knife to Rogelio who came over to try and help, and he moves away. Once he does, I get back into a fighting stance, and Josh does as well. Just as we were about to fight again, the Dauntless leaders walking into the middle of the fight, and the whole room quiets.

Their are a Total of 5 leaders, Max, Eric, and 3 others that I've forgotten the names to. Next to them however, is Four who, while not a leader, is still present since he is training us. They just stand there and look at the two of us. Then after a few minutes, Max holds out two knives, one to each of us. I knew exactly what they wanted, and so I grabbed the knife. Josh was more hesitant, but eventually grabbed it.

"Josh, since you decided to try and win the fight through unfair means, and choosing to be a coward, we decided to give you a fair chance. Both of you will fight, till one of you is dead on the floor. Normally we wouldn't do this, but to attack another member of the faction is unforgiving. To attack them while their back is turned is intolerable, and will be punished. No doubt in my mind do I know who will win. It's u to you Josh, how long you will fight. Begin." Max had said in a loud voice for all to hear.

Josh looked like he would crap his pants at that moment, however I was ready to die and to kill. It was him who hurt Katie's heart. He deserved all the pain coming his way, and more. Was it all enough to kill him? No, but I had no other choice, as the leaders of the faction were telling us kill one another. So a circle was made out of the other members, once the leaders left to the sidelines, and we circled around one another. It was obvious that Josh was desperate to live as he made wild swings at me that were all easily avoided. He wasn't so lucky when I struck out. He received cuts all along his arms and torso, which were bleeding profusely.

The fighting lasted for what seemed like an eternity, until he made a very grave mistake. He ran straight towards me with the intent to stab me in the chest, but from all the blood loss and exhaustion he was suffering from, not only did I move his hand out of the way, I stabbed my own knife into his heart. I held onto him, just so that he wouldn't fall down to the floor hard. As I started to lower him to the floor, I heard him whisper something to me.

"Take care of Katie. I messed up so hard when I was with her, and I was jealous of your relationship with her and the love you held. I'm sorry. Take care of her and Tiara for me. God knows they both deserve better." and with those parting words, he left this world into the next. All I could do was promise him in my head, close his eyes, and start to pray. The other New-Bloods prayed with me as well, and the sobs of Tiara and Katie could be heard. Some time later, the other Dauntless came to pick up Josh's body, and everyone was dismissed, except me as the leaders kept me back.

At first, I was thinking they were going to kick me out for killing another member, but that thought fell out when Max started to talk.

"Jeremy, while we know that you as a person do not like to kill or cause harm, we can also acknowledge that you have the capabilities to not only defend yourself, but to take another life. For that we congratulate you, even if it's wrong to do so. This brings us to another predicament. The Dauntless leaders and I have come to the conclusion that the faction system as a whole has been corrupted and been broken from the inside. All done by the Erudite faction and their spread of propaganda of how Divergent are evil and will destroy our way of life. This is untrue, as we have been in contact with the Abnegation faction, who have been charged with keeping a capsule safe and secure, and only a person who is Divergent may open it. This secret has been kept between both Abnegation and Dauntless since the beginning of the system. Now Erudite wants the capsule destroyed at any cost." This new Revelation shocked me as it changed my whole view of the city and its' system. But this didn't explain what they wanted from me.

"I thank you for trusting me with this knowledge, but why share it with me?" I asked them, and they only looked at one another, before Max continued.

"We are telling you this because we see you as a leader. We have a plan that after this batch of initiates has been trained, we make a move onto the Erudite compound. We plan to start a civil war within the city to try and eliminate the corrupted Erudite leadership. Many people will die, and we will need strong people to lead this fight. Right now, all that know are the Dauntless leadership, including Four, the trainers, our engineers, and the Dauntless protecting the wall. All these people that know are only a small amount in comparison to Dauntless as a whole. The reason our engineers know, is because we are building bases outside the city walls, and we are having them create more weapons and vehicles of war away from the prying eyes of Erudite. We plan to either eliminate Erudite as a whole, and create a new faction, or we eliminate the leaders and put in new leaders that will follow our way of thinking." and this blew my mind. Basically, after close to 100 years of peace and a fair working system, was now going to be jeopardized due to Erudite wanting to kill off a people they deemed as dangerous.

"This seems like Nazi Germany all over again." I said aloud, and this got strange looks. Apparently they didn't know about World War Two very much. "Nazi Germany was a country in Europe that formed in the 1930s. The country was lead by a dictator named Adolf Hitler who took charge of the country after becoming Chancellor of said country. The world just went through a World War, and millions of lives were lost. To try and stop this from happening, the Allies, which included the United States of America, France, Britain, Italy and Russia told Germany that they could not have a military. Hitler, when he took power, put all the blame on an ethnic group called Jews. They were discriminated against eventually, killed on mass. Over 60 million Jewish people were killed, all because one man said they were to blame. Also, while he was getting ready to start another World War, he had the 'Hitler Youth' who were told what was good and what was bad, how the boys were supposed to fight for the 'Fatherland' and the girls were to have children with blond hair and blue eyes. You can start to see that parallels here." Isaid, and you can see the looks of shock and awe at what one man's ambition could cause.

"Anyways, we have been trying to decide who would lead the Dauntless faction into battle, while we tried to organized the war effort. We want to try and adopt the way of the United States where Non-commissioned officers were the main thinking and fighting force of it all. This fight today, and your willingness to try and sue for peace, but you aren't afraid to kill when it's needed. We have decided that you will be the first Colonel of the 1st Dauntless Brigade. You will be in charge of 1,000 men and women. The training system will be changed as soon as the first phase is done, and you will all begin to train in squads, platoons, company's, etc. Congratulations, and you will have all the New-Bloods within the Brigade, the rest of the Brigade, which will make up the main bulk, will be Dauntless members. We'll keep in touch, and Four knows about this and agrees with it. He's a Divergent as well, along with the whole of New-Bloods we've noticed. Also, here is a key to your new apartment." and with that they walked away.

This left me a lot to contemplate about. Before anything else, I hear footsteps behind me, and I turn around to see both Katie and Tiara with her walking towards me. When they get to me, Katie moves in for a hug, and pulls in Tiara with her, and to me it's and awkward hug, but to them it was what they needed at that point, there was enough sadness today, I let it slide. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and out of nowhere, Tiara kissed me, and Katie just let it happen. It was a weird time for me, but it ended soon after, and it wasn't that awkward, but still pretty bad. I took them to my new apartment, and let them crash the night there on the bed, while I took the couch. Man today was a weird day.


End file.
